The Flower In You
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: WARNING: Female Sesshoumaru and Male Kagome story In order to secure their land, Sesshoumaru was to find herself a mate but will this human proof to be more than just a pretend mate to her or something more.
1. Being Shipped Away

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and if I do, something like what happen in this story might happen, which is bad.

**A/N:** Sob sob sob...My brain has finally gone wacko. Where on Earth this come from? Examination is not good for your brain that's for sure. If you don't like this story concept, don't read it. It will leave you scarred. I had another part in Dokuga LJ. I will post it once the contest finishes next week. If you want to read it, you can head over there and search for my username. And forgive me for any grammatical error.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Being Shipped Away**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"You can't do this brother without consulting me or either my son." The paper in her hand crumpled from the force she put on it.

"I'm the head of house here now. I have the right to do what I think is best for the family. Beside, the demon lord is offering a lot for your son." Lord Yazuko smirked in delight. 'Well, I will have one less mouth to feed once he is gone.'

Lady Higurashi clenched her fists in anger. She has always known her brother had thought of her and her children a burden and he had never fail to show it on his face. After her husband died, her father had taken her back but alas, her father had not lived long before he too joined her husband in the other world. Her brother took over the household and thing hadn't been going easy for them.

'And now he wanted to marry off my son to a demon. How can he do that? I will not let this matter slide.' She gathered her wits and stood up.

"I would not allow…" Her sentence was cut off when the door to the room slid open.

"Mother, it is alright." The man walked over to his mother and took the paper from her hand. "I will do this. Do not worry." He held her hands and squeezed it.

"Then it is settled then. I'm glad you see things my way, nephew."

"I just need you to promise me one thing, uncle. Take good care of my mother and Souta for me."

The man frowned. "I have been taking care of your family for years and it is about time you make up for it."

His nephew puffed up his chest and looked at him. "I, Kagome Higurashi will show you. You will see." He took his mother's hand and dragged her out of there.

"Kagome please don't do this. We can run away from here. You don't have to do this."

"Mother, please. I do not want to hide or run anymore. This will be a chance for me to..."

"You will never be fine with a demon."

Kagome sighed and cupped his mother's face. "You mustn't be so judgmental mom. Not all demons are bad. Look at Shippo."

Her mother nodded. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to help. I do not want to lose you Kagome."

"It's alright mother. I will make you proud of me. I will show you that I will be happy married to a demon." He kissed her forehead and led her to her bedroom. "You should get some rest. Good night mother."

After tucking his mother in, he walked to his room and collapsed. Reality sunk into his mind and ran havoc. 'I cannot believe this. I'm going to be wedded off to a demon like a bride!'

* * *

"Kagome! Is it true that you are going to marry the demon lord's daughter?"

Kagome halted what she was doing and put on a smile before turning her attention to her little friend. "Yes Shippo. The wedding will be 3 week from now. This mean that I still have time to spend it with you, mama and Souta."

The fox kit shuddered and lowered his head. "I can't believe this. You are going to leave us."

"Shippo… I wouldn't be gone forever. We will be able to see each other again."

"But you are not going to live here anymore. How will I be able to see you?" Shippo wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he sobbed.

Kagome hugged Shippo, trying to comfort him. "Oh little Shippo, there will always be a way that we can see each other and remember this always, you will always be my best friend."

The kit gave a sniff and nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise." Kagome settled him down and sat down beside him.

Shippo looked at him and knew his friend was just putting up a façade as to not worry anyone else. "Kagome, will you be happy with all this? Is this what you want?"

The young male looked at his friend and turned away. "Of course I will."

"You lied!"

"Shippo, this might be a chance for me to do something right. Marrying to the demon lord may help me and my family. They are wealthy and they owned the biggest winery in the country. I might be able to learn something and maybe I will be able to give my mom a better life than this.

Shippo clenched his eyes shut and nodded. He knew how hard life has been for Kagome and his family. He stood up and held Kagome's hands with his. "I understand Kagome and I hope you will be able to find what you want there."

**_To Be Continue_**


	2. Finding A Mate

**A/N:** Sob sob sob...My brain has finally gone wacko. Here comes Sesshoumaru. Enjoy.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Finding A Mate**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Father, I will not accept this."

"Sesshoumaru, it can't be help. You have reached your 500 years and it is time for you to find a mate."

"This Sesshoumaru do not require a mate."

"You will not require a mate unless you are a male but you are not Sesshoumaru. You are my daughter. The council has spoken clearly about this."

Sesshoumaru clenched her fist. 'This is not happening. I've worked so hard for this kingdom and now I will have to surrender it to my mate just because I was born a female.'

Inu no Taishou looked at his daughter with saddened eyes. He knew Sesshoumaru had worked hard to build this empire along his side like a true son. She had done everything to appear as a son in everyone's eyes but it was for naught.

He knew what the council was up to. Those old geezers wanted his land by mating their sons with Sesshoumaru and once that happens, Sesshoumaru must submit to them. The Western Land will belong to her mate.

"Father, isn't there any other way around this?"

The great demon lord sighed and looked upon the cloud outside. Of course he had a way and he had everything prepared already. "I have planned for you to marry to a human."

Sesshoumaru slammed his fist instantly. "I would not subject myself to a human."

"Sesshoumaru, you have no other choice. The council needed you to be mated. However, they did not state that you have to marry a demon. If marrying a human will shut them up, then why not? The human will not want our land and he will not be able to govern you. Both of you will not be marked and tied to each other in demon sense. You wouldn't need to obey or submit to him. Isn't this better for you?"

The younger demon turned away from her father, contemplating the plan. 'It has come to this. In the end, this Sesshoumaru was brought down just because of the differences in gender.'

"Have you found any human suitable in being this Sesshoumaru's mate, father?"

"Of course I have. This matter needs to be settled quick before the council can say anything else. Once you are mated, they can never do anything anymore."

"And I will have to spread my legs to a human? Ridiculous."

"It is the only way, my daughter."


	3. The Wedding Day

**Author's note:** I bet that are a lot of mistakes in this chapter. It will be nice to point it out and I will correct it.

xoxoxoxox

**The Wedding Day**

xoxoxoxox

3 weeks come and go in a blink of an eye. Kagome barely had time to prepare for anything. Over the week, his mother had told him everything he needed to do and should. Shee even dumped a book on his lap which will educate him on how to have sex. His mind blanched at all the figures and positions they were in. They were just figures on a book and he had to do the real thing.

In the second week, the representative of the demon lord has come to deliver the dowry to his home. Everyone around the neighborhood was curious about what type of dowry would a demon give. To say that everyone was shocked when they saw the dowry was an understatement. The dowry has every different kind of things. Gold, jewels, wine, magical artifacts and anything you name it, you have it.

However, a separate gift was presented to Kagome. It was a bracelet which was used to protect him. The demon lord had it custom made which will alert him if anyone wanted to cause his future son-in-law any harm.

When the bracelet was put on his wrist, he knew his faith was sealed. He was going to be the son-in-law of Inu no Taishou.

Kagome twisted the bracelet around his wrist. There was nothing special about the bracelet and it looked almost like an amulet where you can get it in any shrine. It looked more like a trinket to him than anything else. He twisted the bracelet one last time before looking out the window as his mother combed his long locks into a top knot.

"Kagome, are you well?"

He turned from the view and looked back at his mother. "Yes mama. I'm alright. I'm just…nervous."

Lady Higurashi hugged her son. This will be the last time he will be staying here with her. "I will miss having you here with me."

Kagome hugged her mother back and buried his face on her shoulder. "I will as well mama. Please take care."

A knock on the door broke their embrace as the servant walked in. "Lady Higurashi, the carriage for Lord Kagome is here. He is expected to be outside now."

Both mother and son hugged each other one more time before heading out. Once he stepped onto the carriage, the music began playing along the road. Everyone ran out and stopped what they were doing to see the proceeding.

'This is it.' He thought. 'No more turning back.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru got into her usual attire and strapped her armor on. All of her servants stood behind her in fear of angering her further.

She took the wedding kimono she was expected to wear and threw it to them. "Throw this garment away. Burn it if you must."

She walked out to the main gate and stood beside her father. Inu no Taishou sputtered when he saw his daughter there. "You should be waiting inside and why are you wearing this? Where is the attire you are supposed to wear?"

"I am not going to wear that atrocious thing, father."

The Dog General rolled his eyes and sighed. He will be witnessing his daughter's wedding but here she stood, beside him acting like the man who was awaiting his bride. He shook his head and looked straight.

"I can hear them coming."

Sesshoumaru breathed in. "Let's get this over with." She turned her head to her father and lowered her eyes. "I hope this go as planned."

"I hoped as much. No one was aware of the wedding. We will announce it once the mating is settled. I have invited most of whom I can trust to attend the wedding and be a witness to the proceeding."

The younger demon nodded. She can see the carriage carrying her future mate and wondered what he will be like.

When the carriage arrived, she got in front of it and slid the door of the carriage open. The occupant inside the carriage was startled from the sudden movement.

"Do you need an invitation to get out of your carriage?"

Kagome blinked and got out of the carriage as fast as he can. He was a bit angered by the attitude this demon was giving him. "You have to give me time to calm down after what you have done, you know."

"Is that how you are going to talk to your mate, human?"

The human male was speechless. 'She is my wife? She looked like a man.' He was staring at her and Sesshoumaru found it to be really annoying.

"What's your name?" She asked.

He broke out of his thoughts and straightened. "Kagome Higurashi."

"That sounded feminine and you looked like one as well."

"And I can say the same to you. You looked like a man."

She smirked at him. "And this Sesshoumaru enjoyed the compliment you have given me."

Kagome stomped his foot and was about to retaliate when Inu no Taishou stepped in between them. "Stop this right now and let's get this ceremony going."

Both of them looked at each other one last time before heading inside. Kagome took glances at his new wife and scoffed. 'She does not look anything like a female to me and what's with the armor and sword?'


	4. Virgin No Longer

**Author's note:** Finally, an update. I had a hard time writing this chapter. I guess this is the first lemon scene that I have ever wrote. There's nothing special except having Sesshoumaru spread 'her' legs for real this time. XD

There have been a lot of female! Sesshoumaru and male! Kagome arts around and gosh, isn't this just fun?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 4**

**Virgin No Longer**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Once they have taken their vow, Kagome headed straight into the room and sprawled out on the bed.

'I have never seen so many demons in a place before. This is a first.'

He sighed and rolled around on the bed. Just when he was about to close his eyes for the night, the door slid open and in walked his wife.

"Get up human. We will have to consummate our relationship by tonight." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kagome sat up and looked at her as if she had just asked him to fly. "What?"

"I do not repeat myself." The demon began shedding her armor and then her kimono. Kagome shut his eyes and turned away, his face blushing five different kind of shades.

'This is it. This will be the night.'

Slowly, he shed his own clothes and once he was done, he turned back to where his wife was. Sesshoumaru stood in front of him, naked as the day she was born. Kagome was awed by the sight in front of him.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her skin was flawless and the light from the moon light just further highlight her feature. Underneath all those armor and thick layers of clothing hid a beautiful female.

His lower region began to hum for the first time in his life. He had never felt this desire before and it felt strange to him and yet he wanted more. The demon smirked and lay on the bed.

"Have you not seen the body of a female before, human?"

"My…My name is Kagome and no. This will be my first."

Sesshoumaru was unfazed by his answer. "Do you know how to have sex?"

"I…" He gulped. He did not have any experience and all he had was instructions from the manual his mother had given him. Other than that, he had nothing at all. "I have seen a manual about it."

The demon snorted. "Come." She gestured and Kagome slowly crawled into bed. Both of them sat staring at each other. He can feel the temperature around him raised a few level as he stared at her body. Slowly, his face inched closer to hers until she stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Kagome blinked in confusion. "Uhm…Kissing you?"

"Make no mistake for there is no love here. This Sesshoumaru do not wish to be kissed or touched anywhere. Break my maiden head and be done with it."

The human male gulped. "They say if the female is not prepared, she will only feel pain."

"This Sesshoumaru can withstand the pain." The demon lay flat on her back and spread her leg. "Now come."

Kagome swallowed as he took in the sight of her womanhood. He had never seen a woman's body before and now he was witnessing their most private part. His manhood was already standing straight from the sight. He moved to her and took his penis as he adjusted his tip to her opening.

Sesshoumaru closed her eyes as she felt the tip of him at her most sensitive area. For 500 years, she had never thought that this day will happen, the day when she will lose her virginity. She had always treated herself like a man and placed no importance on her virginity or being a female in that matter.

Now lying vulnerable on the bed while letting this human take her was too much for her. It felt like she was finally submitting to someone which was the reason why she had not chosen a mate after all this time. She thought she could avoid it till the day she dies but now, it was something she must do.

She had tried to calm her raging nerve. She felt as if she was on the battlefield, defenseless, surrounded by her enemies and readied to be killed in the most torturous ways. She grabbed a fistful of the sheet underneath her and stilled her breath as she felt the pressure on her lower region as his tip entered her.

'He's big for a human.' She thought as she pressed a hand on her chest to try to still her beating heart.

Kagome pushed in, trying to be gentle with her as much as possible but he can feel that she was just too dried for him to go in smoothly. As he pushed in further, he felt a resistance and knew he had reach her hymen.

"I'm going to push in further and this will hurt."

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration for she had enough of waiting for it to come. "Just do it already."

At her word, Kagome pushed in with all his might. He felt the tip of his penis broke through a barrier which allowed him further access.

The pain that came was something Sesshoumaru had never experienced before. Not even getting a sword through your stomach can be compared with this. She felt like she was being burned and pierced in all different direction. Her eyes began to bleed red as she howled in pain. Her mind was in a jumble and she pushed her assaulter away with force.

She tried to get up but her lower region burnt with a passion. She can see blood dripping from in between her thigh onto the white sheet, staining it red. She closed her eyes and tried to take in some air to calm her nerves. Once she felt better, she looked at her mate. Her eyes widened when she saw a pool of blood began to form below him.

She moved to him and situated him on his back. His chest was bleeding from her assault. She shook his shoulder to get a response from him but the only words that come out of his mouth was to only ask if she was alright before he fell into unconsciousness.

'My poison must have gotten into him.' She had to act quickly before the poison destroys him. She got closer to his wound and began licking it. She licked his blood away and worked on the wound, sealing it with her saliva. She tried to get most of the poison out of his system by neutralizing it.

Once she knew he was going to be alright, she positioned him back onto the cleaner site of the sheet and covered him. She brushed the annoying bangs away from his forehead and looked at him closely for the first time.

'Even when you're hurt, all you ever think about was if I was alright. You are a strange one, Kagome.'

She looked down at her arm to see the mark signifying her as a virgin was gone and adding onto her hips was a matching magenta stripes that will tell everyone that she has been taken.

'No matter how much I hate it or deny it, I will always be your female now.'

**_To Be Continue_**


	5. Morning After

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the lack of update. I have changed the way this story go so many times. Due to my limited vocabulary and bad grammar, you might find some mistakes. I'm so sorry.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 5**

**Morning After**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Thoughts were plaguing her mind the whole night. Her entire body felt so strange to her now. She turned her head to her mate, checking to see if he was still sleeping.

She laid her palm on her lower abdomen and winced. She knew there will be pain and she was terrified as it was her first time. She blamed it on anxiety, and nervousness.

She felt like she did not recognize herself at all. Never once to be scared of anything. She had always take things in stride and never fail to finish a task perfectly but for once she was met with difficulty. She rolled away from the bed and looked at the moon.

'Everything will be alright now. We will have our kingdom back. This sacrifice is worth it.'

**xoxoxoxoxox**

He felt someone shaking his shoulder, arousing him from his slumber. He opened his eyes to see Sesshoumaru looking down at him. A servant was shaking his shoulder repeatedly to wake him up. As his mind began to come back to him, so was the memory of last night.

He got up quickly and was about to ask her if she was alright when he felt the cold air stinging his skin. The female servant who was waking him up blushed furiously. He took the sheet quickly and covered himself.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his antics and ordered the servant to leave them alone. The servant bowed and headed out of the room. When the door shut, Kagome tried to get up but winced in pain. His chest was stinging with pain from the assault he received last night. He knew it was an accident and he placed no blame on her.

"Are you alright my wife?" He asked.

The demon frowned. "Do not call me that. You are just a mean to get the demon council off my back and by so, you should address me as Lord Sesshoumaru. Do not forget that."

Kagome huffed and stood up. "I asked you if you are alright, Sesshoumaru; not asking you how I should address you."

"As you can see, human, I'm fine. If you do not address me properly, I shall punish you severely."

"If you are going to call me human all the time then I can call you whatever I want as well, demon."

Sesshoumaru growled. "This Sesshoumaru would not waste this one's time arguing with you. Get yourself cleaned and dress. We need to greet father."

Kagome nodded and headed to the bath area. He got in and began washing himself thoroughly. Priestess Kaede had always told him that demon can smell a hundred times better than them. It would be rather embarrassing if he was labeled as filthy by them. Bathing was always a must for him even though everyone in the village seemed to think otherwise.

He got up from the pool and began drying himself before putting on some cloths. Sesshoumaru stood by the door, waiting for him to follow her. Kagome quickly rushed to walk behind her. He will most probably get lost in this labyrinth if no one was there to point it out to him. On their first morning together, an argument had already ensued.

'What a great way to start the morning.' Shaking away the thought, he tried to breathe in the morning air instead and enjoy the peace of it.

They reach a courtyard and began ascending the stairs into the main hall. Sesshoumaru stopped behind the door, announcing their arrival to her father. The door slid open to allow them in. Kagome tried to take in the place. Tapestry and vase filled the place. The pillars were gigantic with figure of dogs carved into it.

Sesshoumaru got down and bowed to her father. Kagome saw this and followed her action as well.

"Good morning father."

"Good morning Sesshoumaru. Are you well?"

"Yes father and…" She pulled her sleeve to reveal her wrist to her father. "The mark is gone. Our mating was successful.

Her father examined her arm and rubbed the spot where the mark should have been with sadness in his smile. His daughter had step into another part of her life. "Well done my daughter. I have sent the announcement to the demon council and they will have to accept this marriage whether they like it or not."

Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly and bowed to her father. "I shall head down to the training ground to check on the soldiers. Have a good day, father."

Kagome got up as well and was about to follow after his wife when the demon lord stopped him. He took his seat and lowered his eyes.

"Do you need me for something, Inu no Taishou?" He asked. His own body was responding with the aura the demon was releasing. The demon in front of him reeked heavily of youki and it was so heavy that he can even taste it inside his mouth.

The demon laughed and slapped his thigh. "Do not be so formal with me. You are now my son. Call me father or Toga if you will."

Kagome smiled. The demon lord was not as fierce as everyone made him to be. He seemed almost fatherly and he knew he will be alright under his wing. "Thank you and it is a pleasure to enter into your household and to be your son, father."

"You are very humble for a human and I can feel the strength that Sesshoumaru clearly needed in you. I knew you are meant for her and I hope you will be patient with my daughter."

"I will." He tried to fight the thing she said to him this morning but it was failing miserably. He has to know. "I wanted to know what she meant by me being a mean of 'getting the demon council off her back' as she had stated it."

The demon lord sighed and sipped his tea. "I wish to apologize for bringing you in this. The demon council has been pressuring Sesshoumaru into a marriage as she had reached her 500 years. Thought they said it was for her best but behind it, we knew it was a mean for them to get our lands. By marrying their son to Sesshoumaru, they will be given entitlement and power to govern these lands. We do not wish to lose it and so marrying you with Sesshoumaru can refrains them from doing this. Once she is mated, she can never have another."

Kagome nodded in understanding. He knew there was no love between them and there can never be. She is a demon while he a human and both of them lived in two different worlds. He kept telling himself about this but deep within his heart, he wished for love to develop between them. As he entered her last night, he wanted so much to kiss the tears he saw on her cheeks away and sooth her. He wanted to embrace her and tell her it was alright, that he will keep her virtues with him and gave himself to her solely but she had pushed him away and his dream had shattered.

Now, he will only be a display to ward off any suitors. He was just a pretend husband.


	6. Old Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:** Gosh, so sorry for the late update. Life is getting busier as I'm doing my final year project. XD The Sesskag group in deviantart is now running a gender bender contest and I'm so inspired to at least post something up. Do enjoy it and this story is not going to end anytime soon as I have a lot more to it. Do forgive me if I start writing Sesshoumaru as he or Kagome as she as I might be confused along the writing.

**_Warning: Might not be save for underage..._**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 6**

**Old Unrequited Love**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Sesshoumaru walked along the corridor, heading towards the training ground where she can distract herself by training the infantry.

Her lower region was still aching and she knew there shouldn't be anything by now. She placed a hand in between her thigh to try to sooth the aching. She can still feel him inside of her and her mind eyes began to show her memories of last night as he got on top of her.

Her hand began rubbing her clit by itself as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. They did not complete their consummation last night and now, her instinct wanted him to be inside of her to rid this aching away. Her mind however told her a different thing. She will never want him to ever touch her again and she will just have to relieve herself.

She had never felt anything like this before. All her life, she had been controlling her desire to mate with a monthly dose of potions made to conceal her heat. She will be infertile for a month if she took the potion but now she got a taste of sex and her body wanted to have her womb filled and heavy with child. Her instinct was fighting her.

She had to take a detour and head to somewhere seclude to relieve herself before heading to the training ground. She will not have her soldiers seeing her like this.

Before she can even make a move, someone grabbed her from behind. She swiped the person and backed several feet. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Kazu…" She mouthed.

The demon in front of her sniffed and growled in anger. "How could you do this, Sesshoumaru? I know you better than this. Giving yourself to a human. How low will you go?"

Sesshoumaru shook in anger. How could he say that? Kazu was someone she trusted and in one point of her life, loved. "If I were you, I would watch my words."

"If you wanted a male so badly, you could have come to me. I would have gladly filled you with my seed. I love you, Sesshoumaru."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Those days are over. I would be Lord of the Western Land soon. I will not need anyone beside me." She tried to move but her instinct was screaming at her. She was wet and was practically dripping from her core. She frowned in disgust of her own body and of herself.

Kazu raked his golden hair back to try to control himself. The smell of her was intoxicating him. She was ready for anyone to take. He moved closer to her and kissed her on the lips. His hand moved to probe her lower region. She mourned into his mouth at the pressure he put on her.

When his hand began undoing her obi, she moved away from him. Her body had betrayed her once again. She should have more control than this. How could she rule this land if her resolve was this easy to break? She began hating herself even more for this.

She glared angrily at the male demon and whipped him with her poison whip. "Touch this Sesshoumaru again and it will be the end of you."

She jumped away from there, leaving the stunned demon to nurse his wound. He clenched his fists in anger.

'I thought there was still love between us.' He sat there and stared into the sky, recounting back on that day, 400 years ago.

_400 years ago_

"Kazu…"

He looked up from his book and into the eyes of his friend. Her golden eyes looked different today and she smelled different as well. As he took in more of her scent, a desire within him began to wake.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?"

The silver haired demon began undressing herself. His eyes began to take in her naked form for the first time in years. The last time she had seen her naked was when they were playing at the waterfall. Back then, her body looked the same as his but now; he can see the developing of breasts on her.

He reached out his hand and began caressing her growing breast. Sesshoumaru moved closer and sat on his lap and allow him access of her body. Slowly, she lowered her head and kissed him on his lips. He was shocked by this feeling as he kissed her back. He leaned his back on the tree as he admired the blush developing on her face and neck.

At that moment, for the first time realize that his best friend was beautiful. He had never thought of her as a female all this time as she had chose to dress and act like a male but now, he wanted to touch her. He began kneading the small mound on her chest and kissed her again.

Both of them wiggled out of their clothing and began exploring each other. His hand moved down to her vagina and began rubbing her there. His penis was erect from the smell developing from her core and she saw this. She got up and took it in her hand. He let her do whatever she wanted with him as he laid there, feeling her hand on his manhood.

"What is this feeling, Kazu? Why do I feel like this? Why does it burn down there?"

He did not know how to answer as he began questioning himself the same thing. All he wanted was to relieve this ache from his penis. He was shocked to see it erect like this as well. He got up and was about to kiss her some more when she moved away.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Why are we so different, Kazu?"

The male demon blinked. "You are a female of course."

At this, Sesshoumaru got up and took her clothing. Once she was dressed, she got away from there. From that day on, they were never the same again. Sesshoumaru got colder and harsher. Their friendship turned into nothing as if they had not known each other at all. He had seen the changes in her. Slowly, she had begun to throw away her feminine side and replaced with a more masculine one.

She was never the same again and everyone began to treat her like a male. No one had ever thought of her as a female. His feelings for her however has not change but only grew stronger over the years. He had thought that she had something for him as well.

'I guess I was wrong.'


	7. Resolve

**Author's Note:** Been having writer's block for this story. XD I got the story all planned out from point A to point Z but those in between it has yet to be thought of. I'm trying to work it out one by one while I got the time. So sorry for the wait.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 7**

**Resolve**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

When Kagome got back from his session with Toga, Sesshoumaru was already in her room, busy with the paperwork. He walked over to the desk and sat opposite of her. The desk was littered with papers and he shuddered at the work his wife had to do.

'She was really something.' He thought as he admired her resolve.

Toga had told him everything about Sesshoumaru. How she had strived to do everything to change herself. She had trained and fight through the rank to reach where she is now. She had educated herself in everything possible and gone to war with her father every single time. The reputation she got on the battle field was true to her name, the Killing Perfection.

This was the first time he had seen another female aside his mother with so much resolve. After his father died, his mother had tried to pull it through and act as if she was not touched by the death of her spouse. She was strong as she tried to take care of him and his brother. Even the harsh treatment of his uncle had not brought her down.

He had always admired and respected his mother. He had never viewed women as anything lesser than men. If he can have a word in it, he had to say that a woman is a whole lot stronger than a man can ever be but Sesshoumaru had done the opposite.

She had shunned her female side rather than embrace it. 'Does the demon view female as something less in their society, like us human? Is this why she had done so much to erase her true self?'

His thought was broken when a knock resounded from the door. The door slid open and the demon allowed himself in. Kagome narrowed his eyes at the demon. He looked like a frog but with a beak. He was relatively small as well and he was doing his best to balance the tray of sake bottle and cup on his puny little hands.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I have brought you your potion." He put the tray on the table next to her and bowed.

"You may leave now, Jaken."

"Yes milord." He bowed again and before walking out of the room, he gave Kagome a dirty look. The human gasped and glared back at him.

'What did I do to deserve that look?' Kagome asked himself.

Sesshoumaru ignored them and downed the whole bottle, forgoing the cup. Kagome looked on as she took the whole bottle. 'Is this the potion which Toga mentioned that she took to keep herself from going into heat? It smelled like sake to me.'

As Sesshoumaru finished the last drop, she threw the bottle onto the wall as the potion did not relieve her like it used to. It did not help matter much that her mate was sitting right in front of her. She had tried to ignore him the best she can but her resolve was breaking.

"Jaken! Bring me another potion."

"Yes milord." The servant's squeaky voice could be heard from behind the screen doors. Kagome looked from the door and back to her. She was panting and her hand was gripping the table, creating claw marks on it.

The servant came back with another bottle and she downed it in one gulp. She asked him to bring more and Jaken did as he was told. One more bottle and then two more followed.

Kagome was getting worried when Sesshoumaru grabbed her stomach as if she was in pain after the seventh bottle. The demon fell onto her side, as sweat marred her face.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" He got up and moved to her. His eyes widened when he saw blood staining the white of her pants. She was bleeding. "Sesshoumaru hang on." The demon closed her eyes as her consciousness began to leave her.

Kagome panicked and called for help. The servants heard him and came to help. They were shocked to see an unconscious Sesshoumaru and quickly carried her into the infirmary.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kagome paced outside the infirmary in fear. 'I should have stopped her. This was all my fault.'

When Toga heard the news, he rushed to the infirmary. He saw his son-in-law pacing back and forth and decided to ask him what had happen.

"She drank seven bottles of that potion you speak off and began to bleed. She fell unconscious after that. I'm so sorry father. I should have stopped her. I was right there, looking at her trying to hurt herself. I'm so sorry."

The demon lord closed his eyes. 'That silly daughter of mine had finally done it. If anything happen to her, I'm going to teach her a lesson for this.'

The healer stepped out and looked at both of them. "She is conscious now. She will be fine once she got enough rest."

Toga stepped in front of the healer. "What about her womb? Did she ruin it? Is that why she bleeds heavily?" He could smell blood wafting heavily from the room. Kagome's eyes widened at the question.

'What if she could never bear any child anymore?' He began to think.

The healer shook her head. "If she had continued on, it will be but for now, her womb is fine. Her bleeding was a warning. Her body is trying to heal itself now. She will need plenty of rest."

"Can we see her?" Kagome asked. The healer nodded and let them through. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bed looking out the window and away from them.

Toga walked over to her and slapped her face. "Do you know what you could have done?"

Sesshoumaru wiped the blood away from her mouth as she looked at her father. "What differences does it make if I have lost it?" A bruise was developing on her cheek from the slap she had gotten. Kagome had winced when the slap resounded around the room.

The older demon was fuming and he sat down on the floor, looking defeated. "All this time Sesshoumaru, I did not judge you. I did not shun you just because you are my daughter. I have not treated you differently. I accepted you for who you are. Why do you have to do this to yourself?"

"Accepted me, father? If you have accepted me, you wouldn't have been sleeping with that human woman in order to get a son."

Kagome was shocked to hear that. He did not know that part of the story about the demon lord. 'An affair with a human?'

"Sesshoumaru, I did take Izayoi in because I wanted a son. I loved her and Inuyasha was the product of our love."

"I do not wish to hear this, father. I tire of this foolishness. I need to rest." The younger demon laid facing away from them and covered herself.

Toga got up and looked at his daughter. "I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru. I did not know you have thought of it as such all this time. I'm sorry."

**_To Be Continue_**


End file.
